


kepompong

by getsuuriru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsuuriru/pseuds/getsuuriru
Summary: Ketika Kaoru dan Chiaki memahami rasanya jadi seorang bapak.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	kepompong

"Gerak?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. Maksudnya bukan nggak gerak, tapi _nggak tahu_ , karena toples kaca itu terlalu buram oleh bekas tempelan merek kue yang diberikan padanya bulan lalu.

"Kalau ternyata dia mati gimana? Apa kita kurang ngasih daun kemarin?"

Ia lagi-lagi menggeleng, lalu menatap Chiaki dengan sorot mata serius. "Aku kemarin kasih segepok, kok. Udah diguntingin kecil-kecil, jadi dia gampang makannya."

"Tapi, ya, siapa tau dia kebanyakan makan terus mati? Mungkin nggak sih?"

"Ya enggak, lah. Dia pasti mikir kalo kenyang ya berhenti makan—eh, tunggu."

Kaoru mengangkat toples kaca itu. Nggak jadi makin jelas, memang, tapi matanya tetap berusaha mencari celah dengan bantuan sinar matahari pukul sepuluh pagi. Di antara bekas lem yang tersisa, mata Kaoru menangkap sekelebat makhluk warna putih di sana. Ia ingat betul ulat yang Chiaki tangkap berwarna hijau dengan corak hitam, tanpa satu putih pun.

"Kayaknya kita berhasil, deh?"

"Apa? Dia mati beneran?"

Tangannya disodorkan ke cowok yang lebih tua. Senyumnya yang tadi tipis jadi makin lebar waktu melihat mata Chiaki yang berbinar setelah menemukan apa yang ia maksud.

"Berhasil! Kepompong pertama kita!"

"Kita harus gercep. Habis ini cari inspirasi nama anak cowok di internet!"

**Author's Note:**

> Waktu itu ditulis setelah gemes nonton Jeonghan dan Hoshi SEVENTEEN nangkep serangga di padang rumput. Mohon maaf kalau OOC atau ada info perkembangan kupu-kupu ( :( ) yang salah ya, hehe.


End file.
